1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses and more particularly pertains to a new scratch preventive eyeglasses for preventing accidental scratching of the lens members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyeglasses is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyeglasses heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,524; U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,037; U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,717; U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,370; U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,952; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 226,282.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new scratch preventive eyeglasses. The prior art includes eyeglasses having regular frames without any longitudinal extended portion also having lens.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new scratch preventive eyeglasses which has many of the advantages of the eyeglasses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new scratch preventive eyeglasses which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art eyeglasses, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a frame including lens support members, and also including a bridge interconnecting the lens support member, and further including elongate temple members being attached to the lens support members and extending rearwardly thereof; and also includes lens members being securely disposed within the lens support members. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the scratch preventive eyeglasses in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new scratch preventive eyeglasses which has many of the advantages of the eyeglasses mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new scratch preventive eyeglasses which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art eyeglasses, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new scratch preventive eyeglasses for preventing accidental scratching of the lens members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new scratch preventive eyeglasses that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new scratch preventive eyeglasses that provides a protective barrier which extends forwardly of the lens members thus preventing the user or someone else from being able to accidentally touch the lens members.